DESIRE OF LIVING
by Alyke diAngelo
Summary: Another translation from Italian :) Death wasn't the worst thing. Nico did learn it on his own skin. The worst was surviving. If nobody did care about him, then could he really talk about life? Bianca was dead. And his life with her. Leo only had to make people laugh. Ignoring all his demons, his fears, his fault senses. Why live if nobody actually cared about him?


DESIRE OF LIVING

Hi you all! I'm back with a translation. This time the story isn't mine, but it's written by the amazing LeoValdez00 on EFP fan fiction. Here is the link of the story: . ?sid=3019131&i=1

PROLOGUE

Death wasn't the worst thing.

Nico did learn it on his own skin.

The worst was surviving.

If nobody did care about him, then could he really talk about life?

Bianca was dead.

And his life with her.

Laugh.

Leo only had to make people laugh.

Ignoring all his demons, his fears, his fault senses.

Why live if nobody actually cared about him?

Nico abruptly speared out his eyes, just when he heard his mobile's alarm, his heart still beating fast because of the night mare he just did.

The accident.

Always and only that stupid accident.

The guy closed for a moment more his eyes, passing tiredly a hand on his face, trying to forget the pictures and the sensations of that blasted evening, still and endless repeating in his own mind.

Himself, holding the sister from behind, while she was driving the little scooter she just bought.

The row of a moment before, which was still making him tremble with anger.

"I'm not a child anymore, and you have to find a way to accept it!"he did shout, anger tears rising in his eyes, while Bianca was trying to make him reasonable.

In that very moment, he was rugged holding his sister, fearing of falling from the scooter because of wind and rain, while the girl was keeping herself in a forced silence.

Then, the lights.

That truck's lights, that truck that didn't see them, that couldn't slow in time and hit them, trailing them meters long.

His sister ripped away from his arms, the fall and that severe pain on his shoulder.

That daze sense, of couldn't hear or focus anything.

And that hand, that finally found his one and now was holding it strong.

"Nico" a whisper which arrived clear at Nico's ears, then just darkness and silence. The guy trembling sighed and decided to get out from his bed. After all, it was still his first University day.

An arm hit strong Leo's face, who suddenly woke up. – My face isn't a punchbag, if you didn't get it! - He said, still half-asleep, trailing himself out of the bed massaging the aching nose.

The guy who did hit him just didn't bother and turned on the other side snorting and curling up with the blankets.

-well... we really start _very_ well.- grumbled Leo ironically, giving a dirty looking to his step-brother, who already started snoring again.

He yawning sat on the floor, closing his eyes, trying to remove from his mind the pictures of the last nightmare he did.

The blaze.

Always and only that stupid blaze.

His mother asking him to stay a little bit more with her in the workshop, with her usual contagious smile.

Himself snorting and telling that phrase.

"Don't want to, I go back home"

Esperanza looking at him, smiling anyway, also rising a laugh.

-ah, this niño grew too much to take care of his mother" joked her, looking at him sympathetic.

-go, Leo. But when I come home, you'll spend a little time with me, ok?-

That smile, her wonderful smile which never gave up her lips.

And then, he didn't see her coming back.

And someone phoned home.

And the run he did, re run a blue streak, until the police office, keeping repeating himself that even if there had been a blaze, his mum was OK.

His mother was fine.

Then that policeman, his face, his hand leaned on Leo's shoulder.

And the boy's drawning heart.

-i'm really sorry, Leo. Tour mother didn't survive...-

No, he'd never saw her again.

Her, or her wonderful smile...

Leo got up sighing, he had to stop dreaming that blasted night, he must get over.

He clapped his eyes on the clock and he speared out them, cursing. He was totally late for his first lessons day.


End file.
